


сборник драбблов

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: сборник драбблов, написанных на фандомную битву
Relationships: Валентин Придд/Мэллит, Джастин Придд/Айрис Окделл, намеком - Джастин Придд/Август Гирке
Kudos: 2





	1. Твой сын впервые садится на коня

***

Сидим с тобой на сухой и выцветшей до белизны траве, у меня крылья за спиной, у тебя в сердце — рыбка. Мы давно мертвы, а твой сын впервые садится на коня. Нам с тобой давно ничего не страшно. 

— Юстин, — говоришь ты. Улыбаюсь и киваю — невысказанный вопрос ты понимаешь с полуслова. 

— Знаешь, — продолжаешь ты. — Я рад смерти. 

Смотрю на тебя, молчу. Не думаю — старательно не думаю. 

— Будь я жив, была бы счастлива Ирен? 

Изо всех сил не думаю: «А как же ты?», — но ты видишь это: по моим глазам, по сжатым губам, по напряженным крыльям. Касаешься ладонью их основания: перья там маленькие и топорщатся. Ласково гладишь их. 

— Я счастлив, — говоришь ты. И сразу без перехода: — хочешь, я дам тебе свое сердце? 

Это уже не вопрос, и я почти согласен. 

— Ну-ка, — раскрываешь клетку ребер, достаешь рыбку. Протягиваешь мне. — Держи. 

Я беру ее осторожно, она бьет хвостом в моих руках. Провожу пальцем по серебру спины. Ты улыбаешься и смотришь на меня. 

Я возвращаю рыбку, как величайшее сокровище древних королей — хранится на дне реки клад. Крохотное перышко падает тебе на ладонь вместе с ней. Теперь и оно — у тебя в сердце. 

Мы сидим на серебристой траве, и серое небо молчит над нами. 

Твой сын впервые садится на коня.


	2. он приходит по ночам

***

...он приходит ко мне ночами, гладит кожу около висков, и его ладони пахнут тиной и лилиями. По пальцам ползут темные пятна. Он никогда не смотрит мне в глаза. Я лежу, задержав дыхание, стараясь не выдать, что не сплю. 

Он говорит о прошлом, говорит, что скучает, говорит, что хочет для меня счастья. Рядом со мной спит жена, его сестра. Она не любит меня и не хочет видеть его. А он сидит на моей стороне постели и гладит мои волосы. 

Каждое утро они чуть влажные, каждое утро я просыпаюсь, будто выныривая из темного омута. Каждое утро я сжимаю зубы — слезы сложно скрыть, но у меня получается. Уже седьмой год как. 

Он приходит и в ночь Зимнего Излома. Больно впилась в спину ветка — на войне не до удобств. Он шепчет что-то о празднике, кладет руку мне на лоб и не двигается. 

— Я больше не потревожу тебя, — роняет он чистые как жемчуг слова в синюю темень Торки. 

Хватаю его за пальцы.

— Спасибо, — просто и тихо. 

Прижимаюсь щекой к внешней стороне его ладони, вдыхаю тяжелый пряный запах. На рассвете вижу, как тает он на моих глазах — застывший, прямой, тонкий. Безмерно светлый. Его волосы вьются по ветру. 

Я плачу и говорю товарищам, что приснился кошмар из детства.


	3. фейерверки

***

...и фейерверк над городом — яркими цветами: алым, золотым, зеленым. Темно-синее небо раскрашивается причудливыми потеками и брызгами. Джастин смеется, запрокинув голову. 

Пусть с утра ждут проблемы с отцом, пусть третьей парой невыученная гистология, пусть в кармане осталось денег на три дня, а дальше — неизвестность. 

— Ты слышишь, как поют звезды? — спрашивает он.

— Ага, — отзывается Айрис. — Только не поют, а стучат в барабаны. А еще — соло на бас-гитаре... Все звезды — рок-музыканты, ты знал?

Джастин смущен. Он почему-то всегда считал, что музыка небесных сфер похожа на классику. 

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Пойдем куда-нибудь?

И они идут — вперед по парковым дорожкам, среди полыхающих цветением кустов акаций и сирени. Джастин срывает ветку тяжелых лиловых цветов и протягивает Айрис. Он не знает — примет ли? 

Она берет цветы, затыкает за ухо — и вот куда девалась примерная студентка медицинского университета? Пусть на ней все то же светлое платье, пусть стучат по асфальту каблучки босоножек, пусть распущенные волосы струятся водопадом по плечам, — у нее за ухом сирень, а значит, она теперь веселая странница. 

Джастин осторожно берет ее за руку, обхватывая теплую ладонь ледяными пальцами. 

— Да ты замерз! — удивляется девушка.

— Нет, — ответ. 

— Ну смотри! — почему-то смеется Айрис и, поднявшись на цыпочки, целует Джастина в щеку. 

Они идут, как будто ничего не произошло, но внутри них, в бордовой темноте подреберья, вспыхивают фейерверки.


	4. драконья кровь

_Piccola anima, tu non sei per niente piccola._   
(Ermal Meta, "Piccola anima")

***

Говорят, под замком текут подземные реки, а в них живут драконы из древних легенд. Рассказывают, древние ящеры на Зимний Излом выбираются на поверхность, чтобы убить ребенка семи лет, и, насытившись, уползти спать.

Айрис не верит в легенды. Она убеждает сестер: сказки кончаются хорошо, а добро побеждает. Она слышит, как крадется, царапая стену когтями и чешуей, древнее чудовище. Она знает: за ней пришли. И — не собирается сдаваться. 

Айрис достает из-под подушки деревянный кинжал, вырезанный из тиса, — подарок Ричарда. Забирает волосы, темной лентой перехватывает ночную рубашку. Сегодня ночью она выходит на бой. Сегодня ночью она победит. 

Ступает по ледяным плитам босыми ногами — отец в столице, матушка заперлась на ночь в часовне для молитвы — она тоже помнит про змея. 

И вот — лицом к морде, серые глаза в желтые, с вертикальными зрачками. Только — не пробивает деревянный нож крепкой брони древнего существа. Перед ней — серебряной рыбкой в водопаде — взмах стального кинжала. 

— За спину! — шепчет Ричард, прежде чем всадить металл в раздувающуюся ноздрю. — Бежим!

Топот ног по коридору: до старой Нэн недалеко, и они влетают в ее комнату, сигают под одеяло с обеих сторон, обхватывают руками. Та прижимает юных детей Скал к себе, шепчет то ли заговор, то ли молитву.

— Спасибо, Дикон, — говорит Айрис. 

Брат кивает и расплывается в смущенной улыбке. Сон крадет их у няни почти сразу же. 

Наутро в одном из коридоров найдут алую ройю. Говорят, драконы кровоточат драгоценностями.


	5. у его сестер

***

У его сестёр серы глаза и белы руки. Они похожи на королевен из старых преданий — тех, где на опушках сплетают руки жительницы другого мира, где в холмах королева венчает рыцарей честью смерти. Они смотрят, внимательно наклонив головы, двигаются бесшумно и тихо говорят. 

Его сёстры любят землянику с молоком и медом, и все вместе едва разменяли третий десяток лет. Они смеются украдкой, в ладони, сжимают исколотыми иглами пальцами короткие кинжалы и верят, что станут рыцарями. В преданиях будущих веков их назовут «девицами Окделл» — смешливыми и звонкими, вечными странницами. 

Ни одна из них не узнает сладость поцелуя и горечь разбитого сердца. Ни одна не доживет до восемнадцати.

Но после смерти — после страшной и мучительной боли — они будут танцевать радость и петь о свете на развалинах старого замка. И сохранят брата от беды.


	6. заветный оазис

***  


Покоится на белом песке пламенный янтарь, рыжие волосы — огненным знаком по подушке. Белая мантилья рядом, белое платье расшито кружевами, белые туфли скромно стоят у постели. 

— Я не причиню зла — только не тебе, — он держит ее руку трепетно, почти благоговейно. Целует пальцы — не в молчаливой просьбе близости, не в принуждении, не в попытке пробудить желание. — Я обещаю, — он касается кожи ладони всего лишь в незыблемой клятве: будет так, как он сказал. 

— Я слышала слова Повеле... — и осекается, обрывает себя на полуслове, как обрезают нить умелые золотошвейки. — Я слышала слово, Валентин. 

Маленький шаг навстречу, чуть ближе. Он рисует в уме карту — он так далеко от заветного оазиса. 

Она поднимается на простынях, осторожно тянет того, кого зовет теперь мужем, присесть рядом. Берет в ладони точеное лицо, прижимается губами к спинке носа:

— Дай мне время. 

Он кивает. Не смотрит, как она снимает платье и надевает длинную сорочку. Он подтыкает ей одеяло и сам, неслышной тенью, ныряет под покрывало, отворачиваясь от нее. От напряженных вздохов его спина смешно дергается и теплая ткань на плечах не скрывает этого. 

Она кладет руку ему на талию, чтобы услышать безмерно нежное:

— Мэллит, — и провалиться в сон, где нет кошмаров.


End file.
